Interview With Over The Hedge
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: Just a nice Interview with the cast of Over The Hedge and a lot will happen during the Q'S and A'S
1. Chapter 1

Interview With Over The Hedge

This is an interview with over the hedge animals.

Juan walks in and see the Over The Hedge gang

Juan: How's everyone doing?

Everyone: Fine Thank you

Juan: Please welcome my friends Bryant, Josh, Jason, and Mikey from Genesis.

Genesis Band: Hello you all.

Over The Hedge Gang: Welcome to the show.

Juan: Now to the questions

Josh: First questions for RJ, RJ what do you like to do for fun?

RJ: Well, watching TV a lot, lol

Bryant: Heather do you and RJ like to play video games?

Heather: Well, we like to play X-Box every night with our friends.

Juan: Ozzie you like to play dead a lot?

Ozzie: To teach Heather how we live to dead and dead to live.

Juan: oh, ok

Mikey: Hammy, you like cookies and I do too and I have a bag of sweet cokkies here, like some?

Hammy: I want my cookies!!!!!!!!

Hammy runs and grabs the bag and dashes off for the log.

Mikey: Now, That's a crazy cookie loving Squirrel.

Everyone: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Jason: Stella, you're happy to find Tiger, a cat that can't smell and has it work out between you two?

Stella: Yeah it has been wonderful, I am in love with Tiger.

Juan: Ok, this one's for Tiger, are you happy to be with Stella?

Tiger: Well. Yes I am happy to be with her and we are happily in love.

Genesis Band: OK for everyone, what's the best way to rewind from a busy day of getting fun put together for the winter?

Everyone: Watching TV

Juan: Ok Heater, what do you like to do for fun?

Heather: Walking to the lake and swimming for a long time.

Jason: RJ, you rock dude!

RJ: Get a life man, of course I rock, everyone likes me.

Josh: Verne, how r u man I like to ask you, how did you feel the first time that RJ was welcome into the family?

Verne: Like I was going to get insane.

Jason: Lou and Penny, you're kids are cool to me.

Lou and Penny: Thanks.

Spike, Bucky, and Quillo: How r u guys doing?

Genesis: Fine

Juan: Ok Ozzie, you like being named Oz man?

Ozzie: Yes, a lot of times and I am happy to be named that by RJ.

Juan: Well, that's all the time we have for today, please join in next time where our special guesses, will be Robin Williams, Avril Lavigne, and Wanda Sykes.

Everyone: BYE

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: BIG SUPPPLIES!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: BIG SUPPLIES

The casts of Over The Hedge are in for big supplies, today.

The over the hedge gang sees me walked in with some more people walked in

Juan: Hey guys please welcome in some people that loved to meet you all, and here they are now, first he does the voices of you RJ, Bruce Willis, Next Heather she plays the voices of you and she is happy to be meet you, Avril Lavigne, and This lady plays the voices of you Stella, Wanda Sykes.

Bruce, Avril, and Wanda: Hi you guys, niceyou all.

Heather looks at Avril, she's the voice of me, right yeah she oh,

Avril Lavigne: And you're like huh, oh like, whatever

Heather: She sounds like me.

Lavigne: That's because, I did the voices of you from the movie over the hedge and it was fun.

RJ: Bruce does your best, RJ voice, ok?

Bruce: Food out of the wazoo

RJ: Good one man, he's good!

Stella: OK Wanda, do me please?

Wanda: What about I just, oh call you Tiger?

Tiger: She sounds just like you my love.

Stella: They do know how to do our voices, WOW!

Hammy: hey huh Guys, they're all just strange and I like them.

Everyone: OH HAMMY!!!

Avril: Hey Heather, do you think your dad, takes this whole thing of playing dead to far?

Heather: Yes! Yes I do, please help me!

Bruce: RJ you're cool man, let's play some video games later

RJ: COOL with me man.

Heather: Avril, I like to be friends, we can do each other's nails, (giggles)

Avril: I'll loved to Heather.

Ozzie: Girl, ugh!

Everyone: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Knock on the door

Juan: IS open, come in.

Chris Tomlin: Hey Juan I'm here to ask a few questions to the Heather.

Everyone: Greetings Chris.

Chris: Thanks, this ones for Heather, are you happy to be here?

Heather: Well yeah!

Chris: Heather, what song do u like from my CD's

Heather: I will rise is my favorite one of all.

Chris: You like RJ?

Heather: Ok, I'll admitted it, yes I do, ok and I am so happy that he's arou7nd me every time I needed someone to talked to, when I feel down.

Juan: Got to go for now, please come back, Chris will be here, with John Cena. Nick Adenhart, and Jeff Hardy

Everyone: BYE YOU ALL!

Next Chapter

Chapter 3: New friends join the fun.


End file.
